


Big Cat

by iamfriendarin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cat!Arin, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson (implied) - Freeform, Gen, pet ur local soft boy, shifter!arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfriendarin/pseuds/iamfriendarin
Summary: Dan finds out something new about his friend.





	1. Meow

The office is quiet when Dan walks in. It’s unusual for him to be here so early, but Arin had spent the night working on their next Starbomb album, it was only fair he come in early to relieve him of that. He expects to hear humming or snoring from the younger coming through the door, but there’s only silence. He twists the knob quietly, pushing the door open. The harsh glow of the dual monitors greets him, halfway through a lengthy render. Looks like he finished his part and got to work editing some Grumps videos. But he’s nowhere to be found, even as Dan pushes the door open to look at the lounge. Just a small pile of clothes on the floor, likely discarded for more comfortable pajamas, a rumpled up blanket, and a very big, very fluffy cat.

Wait, what?

There shouldn’t be a cat in the building, let alone in Arin’s office with the door shut and Arin nowhere to be found. And with said door being the only way in and out of the room besides the vent, it didn’t add up. But here it is, splayed out on the couch without a care.

The only explanation was the least possible, but there’s only one way to find out.

Dan flicks on the light, and the feline only twitches a bit, meowing softly. It’s a rich brown all throughout, except for a light streak running from its head to the tip of its tail. He gets in closer, ready to run if the cat wakes, and sees the faint line of a scar on its upper lip.

That settles it.

Hesitantly, he reaches up, resting his hand on the cat’s head. The cat’s eyes blink open, deep brown with flecks of gold, focusing on Dan with a soft meow.

“Uh.. hey, Arin… assuming that’s you.. and I’m not losing my mind..”

The cat continues to watch him, but gives a little nod under his hand. He nudges up into the touch, silently requesting scratches, which Dan obliges him.

“Do you always turn into a giant fucking cat when you’re here late?”

A nod.

“Why? What happened to cause it?”

A gentle glare and a mewl.

“Oh, yeah, you probably can’t answer that right.. Yes and no questions it is, then… Did you just want to get comfortable?”

A nod.

“… Are you naked right now?”

A glare and a nod.

“Is me petting you like this weird?”

His head shakes.

“Oh, good… uh, can I sit up there with you?”

Rather than shake his head yes or no, Arin simply sits up, stretching his back as he frees a cushion for Dan. The older man sits down and leans back, only for Arin to sit right in his lap. He groans. “Shit, you’re heavy..”

Arin doesn’t seem to care, twisting and laying against his chest and starting to purr, only getting louder when Dan resumes scratching his neck.

“Hey, Arin?”

He looks up at him.

“You can change back, right?”

If he had eyebrows to raise, he would.

“Like, you’re not stuck?”

Now understanding, he shakes his head.

“Is it a were thing, or just at will?”

A glare again.

“Shit, sorry. Will you tell me later?”

A nod.

“… Can we sleep for awhile? It’s still early..”

He thinks about it, then nods again, settling back against Dan’s chest.


	2. Purr

Learning Arin’s true nature was pretty interesting, in Dan’s opinion. He had no clue, not even a consideration, that Arin would be anything but human, but shit, he’d been wrong before.

Even now, watching Arin splayed in the sun in his furry form after another long night of work, it was a curious thing to him. He still hadn’t gotten the answers he’d been wanting about it, the same ones as the first time he’d seen him as a cat.

Dan comes over with a pair of shorts and a tanktop, dropping them on the cat and earning a disgruntled rumble as he turns around out of respect. “Don’t complain, just change and put those on. You promised me answers when I walked in on you, and I don’t feel like asking when you’re naked.”

Arin huffs again, stretching out as he goes about changing. It’s like calling a familiar force from within his being, letting it fill him and push his body back to a human state, though he doesn’t let it go all the way. He doesn’t really feel like changing all the way back into a human, and pulling back on the outward pressure leaves him with the ears and tail, and just a bit fuzzier. The clothes are pulled on quickly, and he goes back to laying back in his chosen patch of light.

“You can turn around.”

Dan does so, flopping across Arin’s middle and earning another grunt. “Sorry to disturb you from your naptime with my curiosity.”

Arin snorts. “Curiosity is gonna kill the cat, Dan.”

“Oh hush, you’ll be fine.” He rolls over with a grin, reaching up to scratch at his ear. “First question, do you like that?”

The loud rumbling that erupts from Arin’s chest is enough of an answer, but he tilts his head into it as well. It gets Dan laughing too, and a playful swat from Arin. “Fair enough. Okay, real question. How long have you been this way?”

“Since I was born, really, I come from a line of shifters… little to the left?”

Dan follows his instructions with a chuckle, moving to lay on his chest so he doesn’t have to stretch too far. “So were your parents cats too?”

“No, actually, forms aren’t… genetic.. shifters can freeshift up to a certain point, like we aren’t locked in a certain form, but once we hit puberty, we get whatever sticks.”

“So, a cat stuck with you, then?”

“A very big cat, yeah.” He watches Dan for a moment, stretching out. “I’ve got a question for you too. Why’re you so interested in it?”

Dan shrugs. “It’s cool to me, I guess. I mean, you’ve been a cat this whole time, you act like a cat more often than not, I even started calling you Big Cat without knowing what you were.”

Arin laughs. “I thought that was pretty funny too.”

Dan grins too, sitting up. “I didn’t know you could change halfway, either. Why don’t you stay this way at the office?”

He sighs, sitting up too, to get the pressure of his tail. “Shifters aren’t exactly… a well known people. We prefer to keep it that way, and with everything we’ve been doing, I didn’t want to show the wrong person and get fuckin’ kidnapped or something… I trust everyone at the office, just not  _everyone_ everyone.” His tail wraps around his wrist, a nervous tic.

Dan reaches over to pull him into a hug and pet his head. “How about we set up a meeting, and we’ll make sure only people you want to know are there? And we can make sure that no one films you with your ears out.”

The motions get Arin to purr loudly again, leaning on the older man. “Yeah, that sounds good… but no one can have a laser pointer, okay? Ross is annoying enough as is.”

He laughs at the comment, scritching his ears some more. “That’s fair. I might keep one around just to mess around with you.”

“I’ll claw you, Avidan.”

“Oh no, widdle kitty is so scary!”

Arin growls playfully, pushing Dan over and sitting on him. “I’m a vicious predator, Daniel, gonna eat you now.”

He laughs under him. “Oh really, Arin? You’re gonna eat me, the best scratch-giver you’ve probably ever had?”

Instead of doing that, Arin grins and shows off his sharp teeth, and lays right on top of him.

He squeaks, trying to push the cat off of him and failing. “Arin!”

“I think I’ll just keep you as a bed, you’re comfy for being bony as hell.” He turns his head and lays his cheek on Dan’s face, earning a raspberry from him.

“Well I’m sorry I can’t be as nice and soft as you, Arin.” Dan pouts and pets at Arin’s beard, which is longer and softer as he’s half turned.

“Damn right you are. Now hush up, beds don’t talk.”

“I’m gonna be a loud ass bed, just for you.”

Arin rolls off, stretching back out in the sun. “Well fine then. I’m just gonna go back to my nap then.”

“Very predictable of you.” Dan lays next to him, using him as a pillow.

“Shut up.” Arin smiles anyway, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ramuswrites.tumblr.com!


End file.
